Star Wars Episode VI: Legacy of the Force
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Episode VI AU. Luke finds that Leia is his sister and also has learned that Darth Vader really is his father. After encountering Vader on Tatooine while trying to rescue Han, Luke decides that the best way to save his father is to pretend to go along with his scheme to join him, a scheme that he brings Leia into. But can Anakin be brought back to the Light Side or is it too late?
1. Opening

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away…

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE VI: LEGACY OF THE FORCE**

The Rebel Alliance has managed to elude the forces of the evil Galactic Empire. Though the evil Emperor Palpatine and his right-hand-man Darth Vader search for him, they cannot locate Luke, the son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Unbeknownst to the Alliance, the Empire has secretly begun construction of another superweapon even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. The completion of Death Star II will spell certain doom for the Rebellion.

Luke Skywalker, meanwhile, is troubled by two pressing matters. First, his friend Han Solo has been taken by the bounty hunter Boba Fett to the lair of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. The Alliance fears that the Empire has staked out Tatooine, hoping that Skywalker will arrive to rescue his friend. Second, the Sith Lord Darth Vader has told him that he is in fact his father, Anakin Skywalker.

Wanting advice on both matters, Skywalker has set out for the swamp planet of Dagobah to meet with the aging Jedi Master Yoda….


	2. Chapter One: Learning the Truth

**CHAPTER ONE: LEARNING THE TRUTH**

* * *

Luke Skywalker was impatient as he manned the controls of his X-wing. R2D2 stood faithfully beside him, but he was paying no attention at the moment to the astromec droid. He neared the swamp world of Dagobah. He made sure to land on dry ground this time, making sure to use the Force enough to find his way through the mists of the planet and not crash his X-wing into a swamp like last time.

Having landed on the planet, he quickly disembarked, R2D2 getting out behind and moving along beside him as he made his way toward the familiar hut. "Padawan Skywalker, something to ask me, you have?" the old Jedi Master asked from inside the hut. Luke didn't bother to wonder how the old creature knew that he had been there.

Luke decided to ask the second most-pressing question first. "Master Yoda, Jabba the Hutt still has Han on Tatooine. How do you think we should go about rescuing him? "

"Last time tried to rescue your friends you did, trouble you ran into."

That was true. Last time, Vader and the Empire had set a trap for him. Would they try and set a trap on Tatooine? "You think they're going to try and trap us when we try and rescue Han?" Luke asked.

"Try to trap you, the Empire will."

"We really need Han to help with the Rebellion."

"More valuable to the Rebellion than Solo you are, young Skywalker."

"But he's my friend, Master Yoda. I've _got_ to rescue him!"

"Attached to your friend you are."

"So, what does it matter?"

"Attachment and fear lead to the Dark Side, as they did for Vader."

There it was. How Vader had fallen to the Dark Side. And now seemed the moment for Luke to ask his most pressing question. "What _really_ happened to my father?"

The old green creature sighed. Yoda didn't ask why he was bringing this up. "Told you, he did?" Yoda asked.

Luke didn't need to ask who the 'he' was. "Is Darth Vader really my father?"

Yoda sighed. "Your father he is."

"Why did my father go to the Dark Side? What happened to me so that I ended up living with Owen and Beru? Ben had said that it was because Vader had killed my father and that I was hidden from him. But that turned out to be a lie."

"The Jedi became aware of a plot to do away with the Republic and the Jedi and moved to arrest Palpatine. But underestimated his sway over your father we did. Offered him a way to save her the Emperor did. Gave into fear he did. The fear of loss. Afraid of losing your mother he was. Helped Sidious kill the Jedi and then turned to the Dark Side your father did. Afraid of being discovered, killed the Jedi at the Temple at the orders of the Emperor he did. And from that day on, dominated his destiny the Dark Side has."

"I can't believe it!" Luke gasped, in shock that the man that he had long believed was a great Jedi Knight could have done such terrible things.

"I'm afraid it's true." Luke turned and saw the specter of Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Obi-wan?" Luke gasped, using his real name rather than his pseudonym of Ben.

"I tried to talk sense into Anakin, but he wouldn't have it. He's gone too far into the Dark Side to ever come back out."

"So how did I end up on Tatooine?"

"Master Yoda and I decided that we couldn't let Vader and the Emperor find the children, for they were our best hope to restore balance to the Force."

"Wait, did you say _children_?"

"Another Skywalker there is beside you." Yoda said.

"Who is he?"

"A twin sister you have."

"Twin sister? Where is she? Who is she?"

"Taken to Alderan she was. Raised by Senator Organa she was."

"Alderan? Wait, you don't mean to tell me that Princess Leia is actually my sister?" Luke gasped.

Yoda and Obi-wan nodded.


	3. Chapter 2: The Other Skywalker

**CHAPTER TWO: THE OTHER SKYWALKER**

* * *

"I wonder if Leia is Force-sensitive too. If I am and my father is, she could well be." Luke said to Yoda and the spectral form of Obi-wan Kenobi.

Yoda and Obi-wan had both thought of this. However, Yoda had thought training Luke to be a Jedi at his age to be risky enough due to his age, as his father's fall to the Dark Side had proven the danger of training past the youngling stage, let alone both of the twins.

"Master Yoda, this might be the will of the Force. I've always had my doubts that just one of them could defeat Vader and the Emperor. With both of them trained in the ways of the Force, we've got a better chance at defeating the Empire." Obi-wan's ghost said to the aged Jedi Grandmaster.

"Twice the risk we would be taking by training them both at such an age." Yoda replied.

"I think it is a necessary risk."

"If believe so you do, train them both I will."

Meanwhile, at a base in the Polis Massa asteroid field, Princess Leia Organa arrived with C3PO. She looked around at the base, which she had visited on three previous occasions, it being a hideout for the Alliance, and said to C3PO "Threepio, I tell you that there is just something very familiar about this place. I just don't know what."

C3PO had been here the day that Luke and Leia were born, but as he had had his mind wiped, he wasn't aware of this. "I'm afraid I don't know either, Madame." the droid replied.

A Twi'lek male approached them. "I've been looking for you Princess Leia." he said. "I was sent a message by your father, Bail Organa, right before he died. I'd planned to give it to you, but I was captured by Imperials before I could do so. They never got the message as I'd kept it hidden, but I wasn't able to retrieve it until a day ago, after I'd escaped from an Imperial labor camp."

"What was in the message?" Leia asked.

"I do not know. He only said that it was urgent and that it must _not_ fall into the hands of the Empire."

He handed Leia a hologram projector, which she turned on. The image of the man she believed to be her father, the late Senator Bail Organa, appeared before her. "Leia, by the time you get this, I'll be dead. The Death Star has arrived over Alderan so I'll say this as quickly as I can. My wife and I have raised you for years as a daughter. You had been led to believe that you were our daughter, but in fact you are the daughter of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. You and your twin brother were hidden since birth. You were each taken to separate planets to hide from the Empire. It was especially important that you were kept from Darth Vader, who is in fact your real father, and Emperor Shiv Palpatine. You and your brother, whom I won't name in case this falls into the wrong hands, are the last hope of the Jedi Order." The sound of the Death Star firing could be heard in the background of the hologram. "I love you Leia." The hologram turned fiery red and enveloped the man that she had long thought to be her father. After crying for several minutes upon witnessing Bail's death, she tried to make sense of what she had just heard. "I'm the daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Naboo Senator Padme Amidala? Anakin Skywalker, my father, is Darth Vader?" she said to herself. She wondered if this was some kind of prank. "You received this from Senator Organa?" she asked the Twi'leek.

"Yes, ma'am. It was the last message that he ever sent out to anyone." he replied.

"Wait, if I'm the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, then that might mean that I might have Jedi abilities." she gasped. She had thought all of this time that he ability to seemingly be able to read people and be steps ahead of her political opponents in the Galactic Senate had been just mere luck. Now she was wondering if she was Force-sensitive and could somehow predict the future. She also recalled being able to sense that Luke was in mortal peril on Bespin. At the time, he had called out to her with the Force and had given her some idea of where he was, but she still had been able to find him in time before he had fallen to his death. It was almost as if the Force had guided her exactly to where Skywalker had been.

Skywalker! Why hadn't she ever bothered to ask before if he was related to the famous Jedi Knight? Sure, there were others with that last name in a galaxy this big, but to think that she hadn't bothered to ask in the time that they'd been together made her suddenly feel very foolish. And if Luke was indeed the son of Anakin Skywalker, that would make them siblings.

At that moment, a ship began to appear on the radar of the base. It was an Alliance X-wing. It soon landed on the surface of the asteroid that Leia was on. She didn't pay it much attention at the moment, too lost in her thoughts of possibly being a sibling of Luke Skywalker. However, when Luke and R2D2 suddenly entered the room a few moments later, her thoughts quickly returned to the real world.

"Luke, there's something I've got to ask you. I can't believe I never thought to ask it before. Are…." she began, but Luke interrupted her.

"Leia, we're twins. We're the children of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Our father is actually Darth Vader." he said.

Leia gasped. "Well, you answered what I was going to ask you."


	4. Chapter 3: Training the Skywalker Twins

**CHAPTER THREE: TRAINING THE SKYWALKER TWINS**

* * *

"Why are you two going to Dagobah?" Lando Calrissian asked them.

"To get training to help rescue Han." Luke replied.

"Training?"

"Suffice it to say that we're both strong in the Force and need to be trained by a Jedi Master and one happens to be on Dagobah." Leia replied.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure we should tell you. You did betray Han. Who says you won't betray us to the Empire if they show up?" Leia replied.

"I had no choice. The Empire would have taken him without my help. I was hoping that Cloud City would remain free if I took Vader's deal. I helped you get away. You should know where my loyalties lie by now!"

"You did help us escape, I'll admit that, but I still don't trust you." Leia replied.

"How long before I can earn your trust?" Lando asked.

"It could be a while. It took me at least a month to fully trust Han." Leia replied. Lando groaned.

Some hours later, the two arrived on Dagobah. "Are you sure this is the place?" Leia asked incredulously as they stepped out.

"It would be a great place for a Jedi Master to hide from the Empire, don't you think?" Luke remarked.

"It most certainly would." Leia two walked for a while, avoiding some of the more unpleasant fauna of the swampy world. "Where is this Yoda?" Leia asked.

"He's nearby. He lives in a hut near a cave that is strong with the Dark Side of the Force. That's why Vader and the Emperor can't find him."

The two soon approached the hut. "Master Yoda? Hello, is this Leia, the daughter of Anakin Skywalker." Leia called out. Nobody replied. "Luke, are you sure that this is the right place to find Master Yoda, the last of the Jedi? It doesn't look like anybody is here." she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine. I'll wait until he…" she began, but paused, as Yoda suddenly walked out of the hut. "Yoda?" she asked.

"Yoda I am. Why seek me you do?" he replied.

"I want to be trained to be a Jedi like my father Anakin Skywalker."

"Trained as a Jedi you want to be. Hmmmmm…."

"Yes."

"Leia Skywalker. Last saw you when you were born I did."

"You were there when I was born?"

"I was."

"Do you know what happened to my mother, my real mother I mean?"

"Died she did. Died of a broken heart."

"Because father went to the Dark Side?" Leia asked. Yoda nodded.

Luke explained to her everything that Obi-wan had told her. When he was done, she said "That's horrible. But how did you find this out from Obi-wan? We saw him die on the Death Star."

"He didn't die. He became one with the Force. That's why we all saw him vanish. He has been able to return from the nether realm of the Force and can communicate with Force-sensitives like us." Luke replied.

"We can?" Leia gasped.

"Yes, you can." said the spectral form of Obi-wan Kenobi, appearing before them.

Leia jumped back in alarm. "Obi-wan?" she gasped.

"It is I." he replied.

"How were you able to return from the dead?"

"I learned it from my old master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was only able to return from the nether realm of the Force with his voice, but he has shown me how to do it with not only my voice but my body as well."

"How do you do it?" Luke asked, wondering how to exist in the physical realm after death.

"It is not that very difficult to do actually. A competent Jedi should be able to pull it off. However, you are not fully trained yet and are not ready to be able to transfer your consciousness to the Force." Obi-wan replied. "Besides, you cannot come back, that I know of, once you do it." he added.

"I kind of figured that." Luke remarked.

"So, what should we do first to train me?" Leia asked.

"First need to clear your mind you do. Feel nothing but the Force you must." Yoda told her.

She shut her eyes and tried her best to clear her mind. It took some effort but after a few minutes, she was able to focus only on feeling the Force. Though her eyes were closed, she could vaguely sense her surroundings, including where Luke and Yoda were.

"Use the Force to lift a rock." Master Yoda told her.

She reached out her hand and moved it upward, willing the rock to move upward with it. She was successful. However, upon getting the rock to lift into the air, she was so excited that she cried out "I did it, Master Yoda! I did it!" and lost her concentration, causing the rock to go flying and conk Luke in the head.

"Keep your concentration, you must." Yoda sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry Master Yoda." she said. "And I'm sorry about that Luke." she added.

Leia tried again and this time was able to keep her focus, lifting up the rock until Yoda instructed her to set it down. "I think I've got that down." she said.

"Good." Yoda replied. "Now dealing with a rock in motion you will be."

"In motion?" she gasped. WHACK! Yoda threw a rock at her and it hit her in the shoulder. She hadn't sensed it through the Force as she had only learned to figured out where things were that were stationary by feeling their continuous presence in the Force. Figuring out where things were that were not in a constant position was, so far, beyond her power.

After several failed attempts, Leia was able to sense the rock enough that, though, she couldn't prevent it from hitting her, she had redirected it from its original course so that it hit her leg instead of her shoulder. "Aha!" she cried excitedly.

After many more tries, she was finally able to push it away from her completely, causing it to go sailing and, unfortunately, conk R2D2 at his top[1]. "Woops. Sorry R2, that didn't quite go as planned. Still, I at least was able to keep it from hitting me." Leai said.

Over the next few days, Yoda trained Leia up to the level that he had trained Luke prior to his departure to Bespin. Obi-wan, meanwhile, instructed Luke further, telling him further mysteries of the Force, particularly about the ability to become one with the Force and so return from the Nether realm of the Force and enter into the physical universe.

After Luke and Leia had had some training, Luke finally asked Yoda "We want to go to Tatooine now and rescue Han."

"Set a trap for you, your father will." Yoda replied.

"I know. But we have a plan." Luke replied. He was using all that Obi-wan had taught him about keeping his thoughts hidden from others who knew the Force. He knew that Yoda wouldn't go along with what he was thinking and, ironically, was thus using Obi-wan's techniques to keep the truth from a fellow Jedi.

"What's the plan?" Leia asked him.

"We'll discuss it later." Luke whispered to her.

"Keeping something back you are." Yoda said.

"Yes. But you'll have to trust me on this plan. Based on what I've heard, I don't believe Vader would kill us. He wanted to keep me alive on Bespin and I believe he'd want Leia and I alive. And I don't believe he'd tell the Emperor either." Luke replied.

"Like the plan, I do not." the green alien sighed.

"It's the best I can think of. And the only way we can get to the Emperor." Luke replied.

"I think before you two try any confrontation with Vader, you should construct your own lightsabers." Obi-wan said. "There should be plans to build one in my old hut on Tatooine. I don't believe the Empire ever bothered to look around after I died, and even if they did, they wouldn't have thought to look under the rug."

"And have some old lightsaber crystals I do. Hard to find them now that banned them the Empire has." Yoda added.

After getting the lightsaber crystals from Yoda, Luke and Leia returned to their ship. "So, what's the plan? What are we going to do about Vader?" Leia asked Luke once they were onboard and had taken off.

"We're going to find father, or, rather, I think he will find us. However, he spoke of a plan to have him and I overthrow the Emperor together. I thought of having you and I play along and pretend we want to go to the Dark Side and help him beat Sidious."

"Go to the Dark Side?! You can't be serious!"

"We may have to study some of it, to play along, but we're not going to be Sith. It will give us a chance to be with father and turn him back. Also, if Vader thinks we are planning to be his new apprentices, then he won't tell the Emperor that I'm still alive. I think the Empire believes that I died on Bespin. And they don't know we're related, and I'd like to keep it that way. If we can continue with this charade, we can get at Darth Sidious and take him out. The Empire doesn't have a clear line of succession should the Emperor die and that would mean they'd fall into chaos with his death. And that chaos and infighting would allow the Alliance to take them down and restore the Republic." Luke replied, taking off and preparing to make the jump into hyperspace.

"I don't know Luke. I've got a bad feeling about this." Leia replied as they went into hyperspace and made the jump to lightspeed.

Back on the planet, Yoda asked Obi-wan "What think you of this?"

"They're our last hope. We're going to have to trust them and that whatever their plan is, it's the will of the Force." he replied.

* * *

[1] While some droids like C-3PO have a literal head, I'm not sure how to refer to the "head" of an astromech droid.


	5. Chapter 4: Confronting Vader

**CHAPTER FOUR: CONFRONTING VADER**

* * *

Luke, Leia, R2D2, and C3PO arrived on Tatooine several hours later. "I don't see Vader anywhere." Leia remarked.

"He'll be here. I believe he'd want to be here personally, in case I showed up. I think he'd kill anyone else from the Alliance, including possibly you, but you he doesn't know that you're his daughter."

"So, how do you plan to avoid him until we can make the lightsabers at Obi-wan's old place?"

"Tatooine is a fair-sized planet. I should know; I grew up here. He can't be looking everywhere for us. Most likely, he's staked out near Jabba's Palace. I still believe we should avoid landing directly in Mos Eisley spaceport. Han, Chewbacca, and I made a big scene there in getting off the planet with the Death Star plans and it's possible I could be recognized by someone from the Empire stationed there. That's why we're going to land on the other side of the planet at Mos Espa and take a land speeder all the way to Ben's old house."

Luke hadn't been to Mos Espa himself, but had heard from Owen and Beru that his grandmother had once lived there when she had been enslaved. He knew that his grandmother, Shmi Skywalker, had died and been buried at the moisture farm homestead near Mos Eisley, as he'd asked his aunt and uncle who was buried there, and had found that his grandmother had been buried there, along with her husband, Cliegg Lars, his grandfather, or so he'd believed for a long time; he'd recently learned from Obi-wan that Cliegg was his step-grandfather and that his father had no father, only a mother, and was believed to have been conceived by the Force itself. He'd buried Owen and Beru next to his step-grandfather and grandmother.

After leaving Mos Espa, he and Leia took a landspeeder to the outskirts of Mos Eisley. They were near Obi-wan's old hut and also not too far from Jabba's palace, where he had Han imprisoned.

He and Leia approached Obi-wan's hut cautiously. It was clear that the Empire had been here, for many chests had been broken into; however, the secret room underneath the rug was not found. In here, Luke found enough material to be able to make a few lightsabers. Having received enough instructions from Obi-wan and Yoda, Luke and Leia were skilled enough to be able to make the sabers. The two both chose purple crystals. As they were going to study both the Light and Dark side of the Force in order to try and win over their father as well as defeat the Emperor, they both chose purple, a mixture of the Light Side blue color and the Dark Side red color. After several hours of careful calculations using the Force, the two had successfully crafted working sabers.

Having completed their lightsabers, the two made their way toward Jabba's Palace. They didn't encounter any Stormtroopers as they neared the palace, which made them begin to wonder if they had been mistaken about the Empire expecting them to come to rescue Han. However, just then, Luke felt a cold run down his spine. It wasn't from the weather, for, as it was most of the time on the desert planet of Tatooine, the weather was warm and dry, but from something else. The Dark Side! Vader!

"Luke why is it so cold?" Leia asked.

"It's the Dark Side. Vader is nearby."

The two didn't see him but could feel his presence. They both turned on their lightsabers as a precaution. Soon, they could hear his deep breathing. They turned around and saw him, Darth Vader himself, in the flesh. Well, mostly flesh, plus some cybernetics. "You have come here, my son, as I knew you would." he said in his deep voice, his iron long breathing for him in rhythmic breaths. "And I see that you have constructed a new lightsaber. I'm impressed. But you couldn't have done it on your own. Not without Kenobi. Someone else must have trained you. You've been meeting with Yoda, haven't you?"

Luke didn't answer his inquiry about Yoda, but instead replied "Ben isn't as gone as you think he is. He can still return to the mortal plane."

"Impossible. Nobody can return from the dead!" the Sith Lord remarked in disbelief.

"I assure you that he can. He said that he had learned it from his old master, Qui-Gonn. And he's told me how to do it." Luke replied.

Vader said nothing for a moment. It had been a while since he'd heard the name of Qui-Gonn Jinn, the man who had helped him become a Jedi so long ago. They had first met on this very planet. He wondered for a moment what Qui-Gonn would say if he could see him now. But then he remembered, Qui-Gonn had found Anakin, not Vader. Anakin had died on Mustafar, where Vader had killed him. He quickly changed the topic to something else. "Who is that with you. I sense the presence of another one with the Force besides yourself."

"Have you not figured it out yet, Father? " Luke said.

"So, you admit the truth then, of what I told you?"

"I believe that you are my father, Anakin Skywalker."

"That name no longer has any meaning."

"It's the name of your true self. You've only forgotten."

"No, Anakin is dead."

"No, he is not." replied Leia.

Vader recognized her voice. "Leia!" he gasped.

"Yes, Obi-wan and Yoda separated us at birth to hide us from you."

"Obi-wan was wise to hide you from me. Now his failure is complete."

"We'd both like to learn the Dark Side. We'll need it to defeat the Emperor." Luke said.

"The Emperor does not know that you are still alive. He believes that you died at Cloud City." Vader replied.

"We came here to free Han. We didn't think the teachings of Yoda would be enough to help us get past Jabba the Hutt and his guards, so we came to you to learn the Dark Side." Leia said somewhat truthfully. While she had learned a lot from Yoda and Obi-wan already, she definitely didn't feel prepared to take on the vile Hutt crime lord.

"Why should I help you free Solo? I do not wish to help the Rebellion." Vader asked.

"Because, if Solo is free and the Rebellion is keeping the Emperor busy, then he'll have less time to snoop around and see you training us. You said you wanted us to rule the galaxy as a family. This is our chance." Luke replied.

"It is not just me that the Emperor has sent to guard Solo and lay a trap for the Alliance. There are many stormtroopers and Imperial ground troopers lurking around. They _must_ be dealt with or word will reach the Emperor and wreck everything." Vader replied.

"Ok, you help us free Han and defeat the Imperials here looking for us and help us learn the Dark Side and we'll help you overthrow Darth Sidious." Leia said.

"Done. But it would not do to have it be known that I aided the Rebellion in any way. Neither the Empire nor the Alliance must find out or we'll all be in trouble." Vader replied.

"We won't tell the Alliance." Luke reassured him.

"And one more thing. I believe that you know the location of Yoda. I want you to take me to him so that we can kill him and rid the galaxy of the Jedi. This will be a test of your loyalty." Vader told them.

Luke was horrified! However, he didn't let on his horror at what he was being requested to do, but merely said "There is _no_ way that Leia and I could take us. He was a great hero of the Clone Wars after all and we're still quite green when using the Force."

"Plus, will Emperor Palpatine buy that you killed Yoda, all by yourself, and that you were able to figure out where he was when the entire Empire has been searching for him for over 20 years without success?" Leia added.

"The Emperor will not, of course, hear that we went. And you are right that you are not ready to Yoda, yet." Vader replied.

At that moment, several Imperial stormtroopers, who had been patrolling the area nearby, came as they heard voices. The saw Luke and Leia and drew the weapons and pointed them at the twins. "State your business!" one of them demanded.

"We're here to…..never mind!" Luke replied, pulling out his lightsaber. Leia and his father pulled out their lightsabers beside him. The stormtroopers were shocked when Vader turned his saber, not on Luke and Leia, but on them. The Imperials tried to fire on Vader, but he blocked their bullets using the Force, much like he'd done with Han's fired bullet on Bespin, and redirected the others back at the stormtroopers using his crimson-colored lightsaber.

Luke and Leia also attacked the stormtroopers, cutting them down with their purple blades. At last, all the stormtroopers were dead. However, the fighting had attracted the attention of Imperial officers, who soon arrived, guns drawn. "Lord Vader, what is the matter?" they asked. They soon saw Luke and Leia, who still had their blades drawn. "Jedi!" one of the officers cried.

Vader waves his hand and said, "There are no Jedi here."

"There are no Jedi here." the officers repeated, under the control of his Sith mind trick.

"There was an incident with some Rebels, who have been dealt with by me."

"There was an incident with Rebels that you have dealt with." they repeated.

"Your assistance is no longer needed here. You will go to a bar in Mos Eisley and get very drunk."

"Our assistance is no longer needed here. We will go to a bar in Mos Eisley and get very drunk." they repeated, before turning and leaving.

Once they were gone, Vader said to his children "That should end Imperial interference into our plans. Now, I shall train the two of you in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force."


	6. Chapter 5: Studying the Dark Side

**CHAPTER FIVE: STUDYING THE DARK SIDE**

* * *

"How does one learn the Dark Side of the Force?" Leia asked.

"By going further than the Jedi will allow. By harnessing the power of your emotions."

"Like anger?" Luke asked.

"Yes. _Especially_ anger." his father replied.

"How do you use your anger to make your more powerful in the Force? Master Yoda and Ben said that it only distracted you and weakened your focus." Luke asked.

"The Jedi are narrow-minded, as I learned all too well when I wasted many years being one of them." Darth Vader replied.

"And the Sith aren't?" Luke asked.

"No, unlike the Jedi, we aren't afraid to use the full potential of the Force."

"Do you really use the full potential or only what suits you?" Leia asked her father, remembering what Yoda had told her about the Sith only caring about themselves and about power.

"I don't see why both can't be true."

Vader took them to a place in the Dune Sea that had many rocks. "Your first lesson will begin now." he said. He used the Force to begin hurling rocks at Luke, who ducked them.

"Cut it out!" Luke snapped, as he ducked yet another flying rock.

"Use your anger to repel it." Vader said. Luke tried but, despite being frustrated, was unable to channel enough rage to have an impact on the flying rocks. Suddenly, Vader changed the direction of the rocks, sending one flying at Leia, knocking her over.

"Hey, not my sister!" he shouted angrily. As Vader hurled another one at Leia, Luke, enraged that his father would attack Leia, used his anger to channel the Force, stopping the boulder midair and hurling it back at him. Darth Vader pulled out his red lightsaber at the last second, shattering the boulder into bits before it could hit him.

"Well done, you're beginning to get the hang of it." the Sith said.

Luke, still enraged at his father's attack on his sister, lost control of his temper for a few moments, using the Dark Side to hurl several rocks at his father, one of which knocked him over. "You do not hurt my sister!" he shouted.

Vader used the Force to help bring himself back up to his feet. "Impressive!" he laughed.

Luke was amused to find that the Dark Side had given him a strong focus and seemingly more power to fight back when he'd channeled his anger at Vader's attack on his sister into raw power. Using this Dark Side power could help augment his Light Side abilities he'd learned from Obi-wan and Yoda; however, he feared that it could also be a detriment to him. If he focused too much on rage or anger, particularly if it was directed at an individual, he could lose focus on his surroundings and be caught by surprise. He voiced aloud his feelings on the matter to his father.

"Of course, it doesn't hurt your focus; it _gives_ you focus." Vader replied. However, he recalled a younger Anakin, a Padawan, running in a rage at his predecessor, Darth Tyrannus, yelling "You'll pay for all of the Jedi you killed today Dooku!" before being blasted back by a huge surge of Force lightning. He quickly brushed aside the memory and reassured himself that the Dark Side made one stronger, not weaker. "Very good Luke." he said. "Now," he said, turning to his daughter, "it's your turn."

Leia practiced using the Dark Side to fend off the attacks until she too could use her frustration and anger to redirect the rocks at Vader.

"Very good. You two have done well indeed." Vader said.

"So, what do we learn next?" Luke asked.

"Force choke."

Luke knew that Vader was feared by the Rebel Alliance, and, indeed, by many in the Empire itself, for his Force choke ability. "How does that work?" he asked.

"It is a power achieved through the use of the mind. Though the hands are used to initiate the actual choking, the whole process is truly done telekinetically." He raised his hands and squeezed them together. Luke, though nothing was touching him, felt a strange force pushing against his airpipe, as though hands were gripping it and choking him, blocking off air.

Using his command of the Force, Luke used all of his concentration to pull a rock from the ground and smack it into the back of Vader's helmet, cutting off his concentration and causing the choking to cease. "At least I'm skilled enough now in the Force to fight it off if the Emperor tried it on me." he remarked.

Vader gave a hollow laugh. "The Emperor has many powers greater than that of Force choke." he said.

"So, how do I use this power?" Luke asked.

"Come, we will try it out on some Sand People." Vader said.

Luke knew that Sand People were considered little more than animals. He'd been told by Owen and Beru how they'd carried off his own grandmother and tortured her for a month and had been rescued by his father only for her to die in his arms. He had never heard from either Owen or Beru exactly what had happened. He decided to ask his father. "What happened the night grandmother died?"

"I arrived but I was too late. She died in my arms. I wanted revenge. It was when Darth Vader was first born. I killed them. Not just the men, but the women and the children too."

Luke said nothing. It was clear that, like with the fear of losing Padme, that the loss of his mother had unhinged his father and pushed him closer toward the Dark Side. The Emperor had clearly picked up on this weakness of his father's and exploited it.

They soon arrived at a village of Sand People. The Tuskan Raiders spotted them and began to run toward them. The three of them quickly ignited their lightsabers. As the Tuskan Raiders moved closer, Luke Force pushed one of them into another, knocking them both over and tripping a third who fell over his fallen comrades.

Several Tuskan Raiders began to fire at the three Force-users, but they just deflected the bolts with their lightsabers. However, as the Sand People weren't very bright, they kept on coming. They mowed them all down; sensing that attacking was futile, the rest of the Sand People fled in fear.

"After them!" Vader commanded his children.

Luke and Leia felt uneasy about killing fleeing Sand People. Luke felt less uneasy, as the Tuskan Raiders were regarded as pests rather than as beings, on Tatooine and had killed many homesteaders, than Leia. However, uneasy or not, the larger issue at hand was redeeming their father and working with him to defeat the Emperor and save the galaxy. If they had to sacrifice a few Sand People to do it, so be it; it would save far more lives in the long run. They soon found and cut down the remaining Sand People. Luke could sense that Leia felt guilty over what she had just done.

"Very good. You two are doing well." their father told them.

They practiced more arts of the Dark Side for the next few days. Finally, Vader brought them near Jabba's Palace. "What are we doing here?" Leia asked.

"You said you were going to rescue Solo to help the Rebellion to create a distraction for Darth Sidious to keep his attention off of us." her father replied.

"You aren't joining us?" Luke asked.

"No. It's time you proved your worthiness to be my apprentices and to help me overthrow the Emperor so we can rule the galaxy as a family." Vader said, before slowly walking away.

Luke and Leia stared at the forbidding structure of Jabba's Palace before them. Though he had many rivals and enemies, nobody had ever before dared to try and break into the Palace of the Hutt Crime Lord. Even with their new skills of both the Light and Dark Sides, the twins weren't sure it would be enough.


End file.
